


Yuri Likes Spiders

by B00M_7975



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00M_7975/pseuds/B00M_7975
Summary: Yuri likes spiders and Natsuki hates (likes) Yuri.





	Yuri Likes Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings : Self Harm and Domestic Abuse
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think and how to improve.

The sound of teacups clinking causes Natsuki to glance up from her volume of Parfait Girls. Yuri has finished the meticulous process of making tea and elegantly walks over to her desk cup in hand. There, instead of picking up whatever dusty tome she was currently enjoying, she gently blows cool air on her tea. Something about the casual gesture makes Natsuki's skin prickle (dance). It isn't like Yuri appear so calm. The oddity of the situation is accented when Yuri begins to hum quietly. At first, Natsuki has to strain to hear the melody. However, all too soon, she makes out the simple notes of an overplayed love song. 

Natsuki tries to get back to her reading. It's not like Sayori and Monika haven't discussed boys before but Yuri had always stared down at her lap anxiously when the topic came up. It's not like it matters anyway. Yuri wasn't her friend and Natsuki is happy to keep it that way. After all, what if some of the things whispered behind her back where true? It's better to not be involved then to lose control (again).  
                                       ...  
A few days later, Natsuki stays behind to organise her manga collection. For some ungodly reason, Monika seems to enjoy taking one or two volumes and putting them back in the wrong spot. This means every few days Natsuki is forced to reorganise her collection. A part of her is grateful for the extra time away from home but a larger, angrier part hates the disrespect demonstrated. This rage keeps her from noticing the quiet singing accompanying her. The song is one she recognises. One that she'd never admit to loving but one that never fails to make her smile. And the voice! The voice sounds like it was made to carry the soft, sad (cute) melody. Natsuki peeks around the door only to be greeted with the sight of long, purple locks of hair.

Yuri! That couldn't be Yuri waltzing around the classroom singing her favourite love song! And yet, with Natsuki silently looking on, Yuri continues gathering up her things singing with a big grin on her face. She reaches the first chorus and Natsuki feels something come over her. It's like Yuri's notes are perfectly in time with every beat of her heart. It's as if, just for those short minutes, all the blood pumping through her veins didn't belong to her but to Yuri. Natsuki regains control of her limbs when the song finally ends and Yuri leaves. 

She's left standing there trying to control her bones (and the blush on her cheeks). The room is silent yet she can't breathe and the world around looks as though someone has painted it brighter and in warmer tones. Then, Natsuki spots the time and races out of the school praying she's not late for the bus (she is). It's all Yuri's (her) fault.  
                                        ...  
The next day, she walks (limps) into the classroom carrying cupcakes like a weapon. Sayori squeals, Monika smiles and Yuri frowns. Natsuki moves to place the cupcakes on the table when her ankle collapes beneath her and a cut on her knee (re)opens. Sayori gasps, Monika catches the cupcakes and Yuri catches Natsuki.   
'I'm taking you to the nurse,' Yuri's deathly calm as she loops Natsuki's arm around her shoulder.  
'I'm fine!' (she's not). 'I don't need your help,' she tries (fails) to shake of Yuri's grasp. Yuri silently leads her out the room.

'People are allowed to help you. Seeing you hurt, hurts your friends too,' Yuri sounds serious.  
'You're not my friend!'.  
'Monika and Sayori are,' Yuri sounds like she's  preaching to thousands and Natsuki hates it (her). Furiously, as they reach the nurse's room, Natsuki pulls away from Yuri. Yuri's sleeve slides up and, for a split second, Natsuki sees an array of straight, red lines. Yuri walks away and Natsuki feels sick. Her knee (heart) hurts and tears fill her eyes. So, it's true.  
                                      ...  
That Friday it's Yuri's birthday and the club meeting is interrupted four times when people come in bearing gifts. Yuri blushes each time and apologies profusely. Natsuki hates it (her) more every time as more of her precious time trickles away. She tries complaining to Sayori only to be met with wide eyes and a hushed reminder that today belongs to Yuri. Natsuki rolls her eyes and reads (sulks) alone.

She doesn't understand why the others always take Yuri's side. Don't they know? How can they stand to be around her? Does she talk about it? Do they do it too? No. The pit of anger (betrayal) in her stomach seems to get deeper with every question. Yuri needs to be stopped (helped). She's stuck in her closet until the meeting is over and then while Monika and Sayori present their gifts. Eventually, after she hears the door click shut, she marches out into the classroom. 

Yuri, who still stands there struggling under the weight of several large gift bags, turns quickly.   
'Oh. You scared me,'.  
'What do you want me to d-sorry! I just... wanted to give you this. Obviously. Duh. Don't be a wimp, Yuri,' Natsuki blushes while she fumbles and hands Yuri a small parcel.  
'Thank you,' Yuri graciously opens it. Natsuki finds herself unable to look away from Yuri's nimble fingers as they unwrap her present. It's a book. One she knows (hopes) Yuri will like.   
'Oh. Thank you ever so much! I've been lookjng for this edition for a short eternity!' Yuri sounds genuinely excited. Natsuki's heart pounds.   
'I... I'm glad you like it,' God, she sounds like Yuri.  
Yuri pulls her into a warm hug. 

Then, ever so slowly as though she fears the other may run away, Yuri places a hand that's still holding a gift bag under Natsuki's chin and moves her lips to touch the other girls. For a split second, their lips touch. Then, through closing eyes, Natsuki notices the bloodied knife in the gift bag 10cm from her face. Natsuki pulls away eyes wide in horror. Yuri smiles a sad smile, nods and walks away.

Natsuki feels nauseous and faintly grabs onto a desk. Her knees felt weak either from horror or exhilaration. Yuri likes her. Yuri cuts herself. Yuri likes her. She's being torn apart in some internal battle. Yuri likes her (she likes Yuri). Yuri cuts herself (she likes Yuri). A small, selfish voice whispers that it doesn't matter. It hurts no-one (but Yuri(her heart)). The another, meaner voice whispers Yuri's a coward (Natsuki has gotten hurt worse and she doesn't do it). 

It doesn't matter anyway because nobody likes Natsuki so Yuri kissing her must have been a prank. On Monday, a photo of them kissing will be spread around school along with all the insults she hides from. But what if that doesn't happen? What if Yuri (she) needs someone? It doesn't matter anyway because the very next Monday, Sayori leads a new club member to Doki Doki. Soon, Natsuki's feelings (love) for Yuri disappear (are ripped away) as the programming buried in her bones begins its command. Soon, the smell of Yuri's lip balm hides only in her deepest nightmares. Soon, it's over.


End file.
